Gleam
| tribe = Brave | name = Gleam | japanese name = くさなぎ | romanji name = Kusanagi | image = | attribute = Thunder | rank = S | hp = 1440 | spirit = 610 | power = 1450 | speed = 1070 | defence = 800 | stat hp = C | stat spirit = E | stat power = A | stat speed = A | stat defence = D | skill = Light Speed | special effect =Holy Sword | former= None | current= Seafood | time = None | common = Speed Talisman | rare = Emerald | japanese = | english = | episode = | game = Yo-Kai Watch |type = Present}} is a Rank S Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A swordsman who takes justice in his hands, using a sword from God. That sword is said to cut through evil and have world peace." Gleam evolves from Chansin when fused with a Holy Blade. Appearance Gleam looks similar to that of Sheen, but his hat is gold colored (along with a small golden fire atop) with several green beads underneath it. His scarf is red, the sword is sky blue with the sheath being light yellow colored, his hakama is orange, and his sandals are yellow. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp = 442 | power = 229 | spirit = 147 | defence = 140 | speed = 190 }} Busters Stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) Gleam-Attacker Kon(soul) Gleam's Soul-The yo-kai who has this gets criticals easily How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Fuse Chansin and a Holy Blade. Holy Blades can be obtained in Wisps or in post-battle rewards from fighting Orcanos. Yo-kai Watch 2 Combine the Divine Stone and the Deserted Sword to obtain a Holy Blade for Chansin. You get the Divine stone from the Oni Gacha Machine while you get the deserted sword for 800 points at the Jungle Hunter. Another way of obtaining Gleam is using the Kira Kira coin or the Uki Uki coin in the Crank-a-kai, or after clearing an Terror Time with its own Crank-a-kai in Oni Busters Mode. Quotes * Loafing: "Fu......." History Trivia Origin Gleam's Japanese name, Kusanagi, refers to , one of the Three Imperial Regalia, originally named Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi ("Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"), which the warrior god of storms Susanoo had carved out from the tail of the slain Yamata-no-Orochi (see Venoct#Origin) and gifted to the goddess Amaterasu as an apology gift for his past misdeeds. It was later given to the legendary hero Yamato Takeru. One day an enemy warlord lured the hero into a trap while he was hunting on an open grassland, launching a volley of fiery arrows that set it ablaze. Desperate, Yamato Takeru used the sword to cut a path through the burning grass, and in doing so discovered it had the power to control the wind in the direction it was swung. With that newfound ability, he pushed the flames back against his enemies and turned the tides in his favour. In celebration of his victory, he renamed the sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ("Grass-cutting Sword"). In other languages * Italian: Aurio Category:Brave Tribe Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions